A sick and broken heart
by TheMafians
Summary: Right so it's my first fanfiction so hope ya like it! This is about Yuebin coming back to win over Pudding's heart and Tart is suddenly starting to get sick! Ok I suck at summaries TT TT rated T for swearing and violence in a few chapters in
1. Yuebin

**Ex: HELLO~ Right my first fan fiction here on fan ~ This is going to be fun! The pairing is Paddy and Tart cause I like them so much, but le gasp! Yuebin is going to come along too! But don't worry, he'll die- well not die but w/e~ Also this takes place when the mew mews still have their powers, anyway, Pudding do me this favour~**

**Pudding: Sure, Ex-chan does not own Tokyo mew mew and in this story I will not be saying na no da~**

**Ex: LET'S START!**

**Tart: Oh gawsh….**

* * *

It really wasn't Tarts day today, he got teased by Kisshu, got embarrassed by Kisshu, humiliated by the damn Kisshu-well everything was Kisshu's fault and Tart was sick of it, so he was looking forward to cause some havoc as he teleported to earth, he wanted to see people scream in fear and run for their lives, that was always a good show to show-until the mew mews would arrive, as he finally materialised on Earth, he looked around and saw he was at the park, "Great I can cause havoc right here-" he stopped.

His eyes widen in shock and his mouth hung open slightly, there she was, Pudding, the one with the soft golden hair, charming and full of live brown eyes, and let's not forget her lovely bubbly attitude- Tart shook his head, the hell was he thinking! He hated her with all his might! He wanted to see her cry and be scared! He slowly looked back at her, Pudding was walking by with a little girl holding her hand, Tart hid himself in the trees, somehow whenever he saw her, his heart beat would go crazy and somehow he would always have a weird feeling hitting his chest when he saw her do a childish smile, those were only two things that he hated about her, he hated everything about her, suddenly his train of thoughts were interrupted by Pudding shouting he almost fell of the tree in surprise, the hell was going on! He looked back and saw a somehow familiar figure standing in front of Pudding and the little girl, the little girl beamed and glomped the smiling older figure shouting happily, "Yuebin~! Tart froze, the name echoed through his mind, his eyes widened, wasn't that the one that kept saving the monkey girl at that one time he actually was able to capture her! He clenched his fist in anger and looked back, only just to fall off the tree from shock, Yuebin was kissing the blushing Pudding's hand, when Tart hit the ground everything blacked out for a few seconds but then he regained consciousness, immense pain hitting his all alien body immediately, he groaned in pain.

Meanwhile while Tart was regaining himself Pudding had taken her hand away from Yuebin, "What did I tell you! I don't wont to get married!" she said annoyed,

"But come on sweetie! I've come back just for you! Won't you give me a chance?" he said pleadingly, Pudding bit her lower lip, why did he come back so soon! She had already told him to leave her alone-wait damn she forgot to say that last time, she face palmed her self and sighed,

"Fine" suddenly she realised what she did, she started to panic as Yuebin grinned and picked up Heicha, her little sister, he then grabbed Pudding's hand and walked back to her house, her mind was numb now so the only thing she could do was just to follow shocked of what she just agreed to do. Little did she know that the young alien had seen and heard everything, when they left, he stood there leaning against tree staring where Pudding, Yuebin and Heicha had once been.

"Damn…why does my heart ache so much!" he said, he suddenly didn't feel like causing havoc, he shook his head, the heck was wrong with him today, he teleported back to his 'dimension' and went quickly to his room and under the covers, he was thinking and planning out how he would kill Pudding and Yuebin, but first he wanted to see Pudding cry, he was interrupted by water hitting his arm quietly, he blinked and felt his cheeks wet, he was crying? "I figured it out, I must have a serious illness!" he said confidently and tried to go to sleep, after about 5 minutes he started actually feeling tired and sick and he passed out.

Kisshu was wondering around totally bored when he saw Tart's room door open, he smirked and poked his head through it expecting nobody to be in there, to his shock he saw Tart sweating in his sleep and breathing unevenly, he was engulfed in worry, "Hey buddy you ok?" he asked, Tart didn't respond, "Oh crap…PIE!" he shouted the last part as he raced to Pie.

* * *

**Ex: GOMEN GOMEN NA SAI!**

**Tart: Why the heck are you apologizing?**

**Ex: I did it to short DX **

**Tart: Right...**

**Ex: AND I DIDN'T PUT HARDLY ANY TART X PUDDING MOMENTS!**

**Pudding: Ne?**

**Tart: I'm surrounded by freaks...**


	2. Kisshu has an idea

**Ex: Hi guys I'm back~ *Adjusts kitty hat and get's ready to write***

**Tart: That was fast**

**Ex: Huh?**

**Pudding: Well a lot of people get into the good bit and then because of school and stuff they leave it there**

**Ex: …I'M NOT GONNA DO THAT! I hope ;3; I would never forgive myself…anyway~! Who wants to say it nya~?**

**Tart: I'll say if ya want-**

**Kisshu: *Floats in front of Tart* Ex-chan does not own Tokyo Mew Mew~**

**Tart: *Growls***

**Me: KISSHU! Thank you for doing that and guess what? I have a little surprise for you after~**

**Kisshu: *Grins***

**Ex: ANYWAY~**

* * *

Pie checked what was wrong with Tart, "Hmm…it seems, he caught a abnormal cold, also a flu and has body aches" Pie said calmly yet a hint of worry in his voice as he finished checking Tart's symptoms.

"Is that bad?" Kisshu replied, worried filled his voice, yes he did like playing tricks on Tart and mistreating him but inside Tart was like a brother to him, same as Pie.

"Well we can't keep him here, he might affect deep blue" Pie said sorting out the information, then he got it, "We can bring him to that house he got on earth" Kisshu nodded and picked Tart up, both Pie and Kisshu, with of course Tart teleported to the house, when the materialised, they set up the bed and laid Tart on it, then started putting the heating on and etc.

All in the meanwhile Pudding was having trouble herself, how in the world would she be able to get rid of this guy! Yuebin was helping her with the dinner, a sudden image of Tart crossed her mind, she smiled happily but was interrupted by Yuebin saying, "Foods ready kids!" Pudding pouted, she wondered why any of the aliens show up an cause havoc…a suddenly feeling of worry ran through but it quickly went away as she sat down and ate.

Meanwhile with our poor little cute Tart things weren't going well for him, his temperature was rising and was totally out of it, Kisshu looked at Pie, "We gotta do something…" Pie nodded in agreement,

"We can't let him be like this" Pie said calmly, yet clearly worried for the younger alien, Kisshu suddenly had an idea, he stood up, "Where are you going?" Pie asked curiously,

"I'm go to something that you'll be angry at but at least Tart will get better" Kisshu relied and teleported before Pie could say anything.

A red/pinkish headed girl called Ichigo, was listening to music in her room, she was sitting down on her bed with different types of CDs and a CD player with her eyes close when, she felt somebody looking at her, she shot her eyes open and widen in shock immediately, she gasped slightly, a blush crept on her cheeks, there in front of her was Kisshu inches away from her face, his yellow charming eyes bring into her red/pinkish eyes, "Hello Kitty" he said softly his breath **_exchanged_** hers, she straightened up blushing harder,

"K-KISSHU!"

* * *

**Ex: He he~ I left you guys on a cliff hanger and as you can see I updated pretty quickly~**

**Kisshu: Ex-chan I adore you now**

**Ex: :D Yay~ Try and guess what Kisshu is going to do~**

**Pudding: I haven't been much in this yet have I?**

**Ex: I know DX I'M SO SORRY! *Hugs her* I'm going to bring you fully after okays?**

**Pudding: Ok~**

**Tart: …**

**Ex: Tart say it *Grins***

**Tart: *Sighs* Fine. Monkey-Lover-25 you're right, I'm surrounded by maniacs and also thank you guys for reviewing**

**Ex: *Grins* BYE BYE I'LL MAKE SURE TO UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN!**

**Everybody: *Waves***


	3. Ichigo's help

**Ex: BACKKKKK~!**

**Tart: Oh joy~ Not.**

**Ex: TT^TT Omee gawsh Tart hates me**

**Pudding: D:**

**Tart: *Is having trouble but finally says it* Ex-chan I don't hate you!**

**Ex: Promise?**

**Tart: Promise**

**Ex: Then if you really don't hate me do the disclaimer**

**Tart: Ex-chan does not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Pudding: *Glomps Tart***

**Tart: *Blushes***

**Ex: *Swoons* O-ok let's start**

**Ichigo and Kisshu: Peace~!**

**

* * *

**

We left off from Kisshu and Ichigo so let's go to them~!

Kisshu's mischievous look turned into a worried, serious and pleading look, "Please help me" Ichigo blinked,

"Why the hell should I help the enemy-!" she got cut off when he tackled her, they were both on the bed lying down, Kisshu on top of her,

"Please!" Ichigo's face started burning and but it filled with worry when she noticed Kisshu's worried look,

"What happened?" Ichigo asked as Kisshu let go of her and sat on the bed, he looked down to the covers and fiddled with them,

"Tart is sick" he said, worry breaking into his voice, Ichigo raised an eyebrow,

"The midget's sick? Why are you asking me for help-" she stopped as she realised a few tears had gathered in Kisshu's eyes, "H-hey! What's wrong!" she asked panicked as she tried to stop him from crying suddenly she felt arms wrap around her and she was pulled into Kisshu's arms, causing them to hug, Ichigo blinked, then turned red.

She felt a drop of water on her shoulder, followed by a whisper, "I'm scared" Ichigo looked surprised, she hugged back, "Tell me everything…".

Meanwhile Tart was NOT getting better, he kept waking up but then passing out, Pie was getting seriously worried, "This is not normal, Tart never ever got sick…why now? And why so bad?" he talked to himself, then he heard murmurs from Tart he listened closely, he blinked and his face became flustered, "How did Tart know that stuff! He's been spying the little- Ok Pie calm yourself down" he took a deep breath in and then saw Kisshu and Ichigo running this way- wait. ICHIGO! Pie stood up and glared at Kisshu, "Why did bring her here?" he asked sternly, Kisshu glared back,

"She's human, she knows about illnesses!" Pie stayed silence sorting out his mind, at the end he sighed and let them through, Ichigo ran up to Tart and kneeled down and touched his forehead with her hand, she immediately retreat it,

"He's boiling!" She got out her cell phone and called Mint, "Mint! I need your help!" on the other line Mint blinked, "Exactly what do you need me for?" Ichigo nodded at the two aliens beside her and went into a corner of the room and spoke,

"Mint, Tart's sick and when I mean sick, I mean real sick, his forehead almost like 200 degrees" Mint instantly grew worried and suspicious, "First how do you know, second why are we helping the enemy and third…tell me where you are and I'll bring the aids…" Ichigo beamed and told her, at the end Mint responded with a goodbye and hanged up, Ichigo went to Kisshu and Pie, "Guys Mint is coming as well here" Pie growled but sighed, "I'm fine with anything, I just want Tart to be ok" Kisshu nodded in agreement, Ichigo looked at Tart with a worried expression.

* * *

**Pudding: You didn't even put my name in here!**

**Ex: Ha ha! But I got a plot, a very good plot**

**Tart: Ok…**

**Pudding: Yay~**

**Kisshu: Ex-chan thank you so much~**

**Ichigo: *Blushes and looks away***

**Ex: d-('w')z No pro~**

**Pie: *Sighs* Hope you enjoyed it and Ex is probably going to write the next chapter straight away now**

**Ex: YOU GOT THAT RIGHT PIE-SAN! *Glomps***

**Pie: =3=**


	4. Lettuce, Mint and Ichigo get working!

**Ex: HEYYYYYYY GUYS!**

**Pudding: *Glomps me* Hi!**

**Ex: Pudding! *Hugs***

**Tart: … *Walks up to us, then snatches Pudding and glares at me while hugging her* mine.**

**Ex: O/O KAWAII! /w/**

**Lettuce: H-hi Ex-chan does not own T-Tokyo mew mew**

**Ex: Lettuce! *Puts arms around her shoulder* You're coming into the story too**

**Lettuce: O-oh! *Blushes* How wonderful~!**

**Mint: I'm also coming in so guys make way!**

**Ex: *Goes to her computer and starts typing* LET'S START! Also Thank you guys so much for your reviews and Monkey-lover-25: I will TRY to make it longer ^^**

* * *

As the sky blue headed girl called Mint was running around the house getting her aids and stuff, Lettuce, a pure and calm green headed girl knocked on the entrance, she was welcomed by the many maids Mint had, "Why hello Miss Lettuce would you wait a minute, Mint will arrive shortly" they all chanted in unison, Lettuce smiled shyly and nodded, Mint walked down the stairs,

"Lettuce? What are you doing here?" Lettuce blushed,

"W-well I had the day all to myself a-and I don't know what to do so I thought why not visit you?" Mint smiled but then a switch was turned on in her brain,

"Lettuce you know a lot about medications and illnesses don't you?" Lettuce nodded, Mint smiled and dragged her somewhere they were alone and told her everything, Lettuce face was flustered,

"I-I would be happy to help, should we go tell Pudding?" Mint shook her head

"I heard Yuebin is back and is visiting her, we can't make them worry, especially Pudding" Lettuce thought about and said,

"You're right, shall we go?" Mint nodded and got all the aids, and went into the car, Lettuce helped carry some as well then they started driving where Ichigo and the others were, Mint quickly texted Ichigo saying she was bringing Lettuce, when Ichigo got that message she informed Kisshu and Pie about it, the agreed, ONLY because Tart was sick.

MEANWHILE TO OUR FAVOURITE BUBBLY MOKEY~

Pudding was suffering the guys attempt to make her fall madly with him, he girl sighed, she was stuck in a hug with Yuebin and her 5 siblings, how annoying! She wanted to be free from this mess, anyway she was WAY to young to even think about marriage, come on she was only 14! Yuebin finally let go and smiled at Pudding, she smiled back yet she sighed, "I want to see the others…" she whispered, wondering what her friends were up to, a sudden image of Tart crossed her mind, she slightly blushed and smiled, "You really think so!" Yuebin said happily, Pudding blinked, huh? What was Yuebin saying, "Yes you're right we should have totally our honey moon in China! So we can visit your father!" Pudding froze, HONEYMOON!

"Yuebin what are you talking about!" she asked angrily but Yuebin wasn't listening, she sighed, how much she wished she was at another place…

AT ANOTHER PLACE! :D

Lettuce and Mint arrived with the medications, "We're here!" they said as they quickly started to sort things out, Kisshu and Pie watched, suddenly Kisshu said,

"I wonder if we could learn from them Pie…so maybe we could heal our kind when they fall into a illness state…" Pie blinked but then sighed and smiled, he ruffled Kisshu's hair.

Meanwhile Lettuce, Mint and Ichigo were trying there best trying to heal the youngest alien, Lettuce was

quickly and swiftly working, Mint and Ichigo assisting the pure green headed girl, Pie took an interest to her, shy yet so smart, his face became flustered but was awesome at putting back his weird emotions for the girl with glasses at the back of his head.

At the end of the day they had managed stop Tart from panting heavily, Lettuce sighed and stood up walking to Pie and Kisshu, she adjusted he glasses and spoke, "He's alright for now but we'll come back after work tomorrow to cure him more is that ok?" Kisshu and Pie nodded, Ichigo, Mint and Lettuce then waved and went off home, Kisshu sighed and set up the beds along with Pie,

"Better go to sleep" Pie said and Kisshu nodded,

"Yeah night" he said as he went under the covers and went to sleep, Pie went under the covers and whispered a good night and let his tired mind and body rest.

"Time for bed!" Pudding said, actually quite happy as she wouldn't have to see Yuebin-until tomorrow, she sighed as she got into her comfy warm bed, she looked at ceiling, thank god tomorrow she had to work at the café…

* * *

**Ex: I TRIED TO MAKE IT BIGGER DX BUT I THINK I FAILED!**

**Tart: Blah…**

**Pudding: Yay I got put into the story**

**Ex: And you're going to be probably the spotlight for the next one!**

**Pudding: YAY~!**


	5. Lies can anger people

**Ex: *Yawns* Hi guys! In this chapter Tart X Pudding is going to be shown**

**Pudding: YES!**

**Tart: Yay~?**

**Ex: *Smiles* Disclaimer will be done by my teddy called Mr. Teddy Bear!**

**Mr. Teddy Bear: Ex-chan does not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Ex: KAWAII! MR. TEDDY BEAR YOUR SOFT w *hugs***

**Tart: *Sighs***

* * *

Pudding was being followed by Yuebin as she walked towards the mew mew café, she sighed and turned around, "Yuebin, go home. I'll see you there!" Pudding said sternly, Yuebin didn't take any offence and asked,

"Do I get to kiss you on the lips when I see you again?" Pudding was managing her anger, so she didn't hear the question and just waved him off saying, "Whatever I'll do it, just go home!" Yuebin smirked and went home, Pudding sighed and went to the café not knowing she just agreed to something REAL bad.

At the café~

Pudding walked into the café, she apologised to Ryou for being late and went to get changed, when she was at the door she heard Ichigo's voice, "Zakuro do you know any way we could make him feel better?" Pudding opened the door a little bit and peeked in seeing Zakuro shake her head, Mint, Lettuce and Ichigo sigh,

"I actually feel sorry for Tart…" Lettuce said, Pudding's eyes widened and listened in,

"Yeah, I thought aliens never got sick" Mint said shrugging, Pudding gasped lightly, Taru-Taru was sick? Why didn't they talk to her about it!

"Hey Zakuro if you're free do want to come and help us get him better, his real sick, he's temperature is tremendously high, about 200 degrees!" Ichigo said, Pudding stared angrily at her team mates as Zakuro nodded, HOW COULD THEY! How could they not tell her Taru-Taru was sick! She didn't what took over her but she flung the door wide open, everybody looked at her with a 'oh crap we're busted' look on their faces, Pudding stared at them,

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ichigo looked at the other 3 mews at her side,

"W-well we knew-"

"You knew what?" Pudding said calmly yet darkly at them, Mint stepped in,

"We knew that handsome and talented guy, Yuebin has come to visit you so we thought you didn't have to worry and you and Yuebin could have quality time together-" she was cut off to Pudding's shouting,

"HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME!" tears gathered in her eyes as she clenched her hands into fist tightly, "I DON'T EVEN WANT TO KNOW YUEBIN DAMN IT!" she then ran off with all her might to the first place she could think of, the park. She heard the other Mew Mews shout out for her.

Tart had finally woken up right when Pie and Kisshu left to do work, he picked his weak body up and out of bed he the teleported to the park so he could relax on a tree under the shade of it's leaves, when he materialised he found himself he was on top of the fountain, he tried to get off and he did…just he smacked his face against the floor while doing it, his cheek was bruised on contact and the hit made his blurry eye sight even more blurry, he held his hand on his forehead but then took it off, "Ouch!" he said as loud as he actually could, Pudding who was sitting on a swing sobbing stopped and turned around, Tart noticed and looked back, he was close to blacking out but what he saw made him stay conscious, Pudding looked at him and stood up and walked towards him slowly, he began to panic and his eye sight was growing black, his cheek were turning redder and redder, he felt arms wrap around his weak body and a whisper, "I'm here Taru-Taru…" Tart blinked slowly but smiled slightly on her shoulder and gave in to darkness, making him limp and heavier, Pudding fell to her knees with him hugging, she started to sob.

"Do you still hate me?"

* * *

**Ex: YESH! I MADE IT TOTALLY A PUDDING X TART CHAPTER! But…I dunno…did I make it long enough?**

**Tart: I dunno *Is hugging Pudding***

**Pudding: *Hugging back* Pudding says thank you Ex-chan**

**Ex: Nya~!**

**Mr. Teddy Bear: Thank you for reading and Ex-chan will update as soon as she can!**


	6. Taking care of Tart

**Ex: Why hello you lovely lovely people!**

**Tart: *Is blushing***

**Ex: Huh? Tart?**

**Tart: *Looks away***

**Ex: *Smirks and leans into him and whispers in his ears* The love potion I made worked I see~ Now you'll confess to Pudding**

**Tart: So it was you? Man…**

**Pudding: HELLO!**

**Tart: *Is struggling not to say it* PUDDING I-**

**Masaya: Ex-chan does not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Ex: …Its you…**

**Masaya: Huh? Ex-chan-**

**Ex: DO NOT call me Ex-Chan and second…GO DIE IN A FRIGGIN HOLE! *Kicks him into a hole with all types of snakes and watches the show***

**Pudding and Tart: *Watch too***

**Masaya: *Screams in pain till he dies***

**Ex: :D**

**Tart and Pudding: :D**

**Kisshu: :DDDDDD**

**Ex: LET'S START! Also if you see brackets with at the end E.n. it means editors note which is me!**

* * *

Pudding thought of going home but there was Yuebin there, she sighed, she wasn't going to the café neither…she was stuck with a passed out and very poorly Tart in her arms, she looked at him, he looked cute when he slept, she hugged him tightly again, "Pudding's sorry…I should have been there when you needed it…" hot tears rolled down her face, she wiped them away and stood up, helping the passed out Tart up too, she then got her phone out and called her house phone to make sure everything was all right, Heicha picked up,

"Nani? Heicha speaking!" Heicha beamed happily, Pudding then got an idea,

"Heicha-onee chan!" Pudding said happily, "Pudding was wondering if you could take out Yuebin for a few days with nii-kuns!" (Is that right?) "My treat though I won't be able to come as I got work to do but please have fun!" Heicha beamed at the news, "HAI ONEE-CHAN!" she shouted happily and hanged up running to her brothers and telling them, their eyes sparkled and they all sprinted to find Yuebin.

Pudding smiled as she hanged up, as soon as her siblings would get Yuebin get out of the house and leave, she could get into it and start curing Tart, she grabbed his body and put it on her back, woah he wasn't as heavy as she thought, she then carried him to her house and hid behind a bush, setting Tart down gently, she peeked over and saw that Heicha was dragging Yuebin out of the house, Yuebin was carrying 6 luggage's and he sighed as they went off, her four brothers followed Heicha and Yuebin, happy to have vacation.

When they were out of sight Pudding picked Tart up and ran to the door unlocking it, getting in and then locking it again, she laid Tart down on the sofa and run upstairs, after 5 minutes she came back down stairs with a thick blanket and medications, she put the blanket over him and sat beside him, she felt his temperature, she took it away, "Mmm…bet I can fix that!" she said as she went to the kitchen and prepared something.

Tart woke up wincing and holding his head, the only thing he remembered was a hug, he then saw he was lying on the sofa of a house, "huh…?" he suddenly saw Pudding coming out of a room with a plate of food and a glass with liquid inside, "Pudding is glad that Tart woke up, here eat" she said as she gave him the food and sat on the floor in front of him, he was given some rice balls and orange juice, the rice balls looked delicious and when he took a bite out of one, his face became flustered, "This…are good…" Pudding smiled and stood up and leaned in.

Tart, who had a rice ball in his mouth started blushing and panicking he closed his eyes but then opened them as he felt her forehead against his, she beamed and got back, "Pudding's glad Tart's getting better!"

Tart blinked, huh? He was actually sick? He didn't know what in the world was going on but decided not to ask.

Pudding put a finger on her cheek thinking, "What can Pudding do to make you feel better? (A KISS A KISS XD E.n.)" Tart just finished his rice balls and drank the orange juice, he stood up but then fell beck down onto the sofa as he felt he was gonna collapse, Pudding was deep in thought so she didn't notice that Tart was staring at her, a blush growing on his face,

"Hey monkey girl…" he said weakly, something unexpected suddenly happened, monkey ears and tails popped out like Ichigo, Pudding blinked and saw Tart's eyebrow raising, she put her side to the side in confusion,

"What's the matter with Taru-Taru?" Tart slowly stood up and walked up to her, sometimes wincing and Pudding shuddering, he was in front of her now, Pudding was slightly blushing, they were a bit to close for her opinion, he suddenly raised his hand, she gasped and closed her eyes but the felt something pull on her ear, she opened one eye and saw Tart pulling her ea, he looked amused as they twitched, "I didn't you could have your ears and tail pop out like Ichigo" Pudding froze, wait…she quickly looked behind her and saw her tail, her face turned red from embarrassment,

"G-gah" she whispered as she covered her red face with her hands.

Tart was trying not to laugh, she looked so cute when she was embarrassed-TART STOP THINKING THAT! He shouted in his mind (No think that think that Taru Taru! E.n.) he then realised he was on the sofa, he blinked, what was going on, he then saw Pudding at the end of the sofa, beaming when she saw that Tart was ok, "W-what Happened?" Tart said holding his head, Pudding gave him a ice pack and explained,

"Pudding got embarrassed because her tail and ears popped out and then Taru Taru passed out" she said, her eyes filled up with tears, Tart heartbeat stopped, he finally saw her cry…he shook the thought away and looked at her,

"S-something wrong…-!" he suddenly got hugged tightly by Pudding,

"D-don't scare P-pudding like that…" he felt the hot tears hitting his shirt, he didn't what to or why he hugged her back tightly,

"I'll try"

* * *

**Ex: I'M SORRY I DIDN'T UPLOAD SOONER I TRIED MY BEST TO THINK OF IDEAS!**

**Tart: *Is still blushing* Also Ex-chan want's to put her OC, Batto, Half Alien and half bat into the story**

**Pudding: Yeah Ex-chan says that Batto-chan could help behind the scenes for more Pudding X Tart to happen**

**Ex: SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IN THE REVIEWS! YAY NYA~**

**Tart: *Glomps Pudding* Pudding-chan~**

**Pudding: *Blushes but then hugs* Taru Taru finally luvs meh!**

**Ex: He he…the potion worked a treat!**


	7. Search for a actually not missing Tart

**Ex: BACK! I ish sorry I haven't uploaded-**

**Tart: You just submit the 6th chapter the other yesterday!**

**Ex: I did? *Checks* Oh yeah….well anyway! Who wants to the disclaimer?**

**-A girl with red hair and brown eyes comes in, she has some kind of tattoo on her cheek and headphones- I'll do it**

**Ex: *Beams* Batto~! Guys meet Batto, she's half alien and half mew mew**

**Batto: Yo *Takes off headphones to show point ears then puts then back on* My animal is a bat**

**Tart and Pudding: Hi Batto~**

**Batto: Yo! Anyway Ex-chan does not own Tokyo mew mew but she does own me**

**Ex: ^^ let's go! I'm also putting Batto in the story, she will be helping Pudding and Tart and the other pairings get together behind the scenes, well not really behind the scene but blah~ ENJOY NYA!**

* * *

"Hey Pie didn't deep blue send a new alien to help us?" Kisshu said as he floated next Pie,

"I think so-" he was interrupted by a girl with red blood hair intentionally coughing, the girl stepped into the light,

"Yo" she had brown eyes and a type of tattoo on her cheek, she had headphones on top of her ears, a t-shirt with a hoodie and jean skirt, then trainers, she smirked, her eyes flashing yellow as she showed one of her fangs, Kisshu and Pie blinked,

"Wait aren't you…" they looked in disbelief at the red head, she smiled, "BATTO!" they both exclaimed, Batto was their research partner and friend but wasn't able to go with the three of them to Earth but finally she was able to,

"Yep that's me, surprised-? Hey guys…where's…where's Tarr?" she looked worried, Batto was very fond of Tart, he thought him as a little brother.

"Oh yeah we need to check on him" Pie said looking at Kisshu,

"Will you guys tell me where he is!" Batto asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice, Kisshu glanced at her,

"Tart is sick" Batto blinked, Tart sick? That's new,

"Well let's go then" Pie said as the three of them transported to the hut but they were met by a messed up bed and no Tart,

"Where is he!" Kisshu exclaimed in worry, Pie looked at the messed up bed,

"He might have left…" Batto bit her lip,

"WE NEED TO FIND HIM!" she shouted, Kisshu and Pie nodded,

"We'll go look for him" Pie said and they all disappeared.

Meanwhile to our lovely yet to be couple~

Pudding had fallen asleep in Tarts arms and after a while he did too, they contrasted each other with their breaths, a soft even breath to a struggled and uneven one, Pudding slowly opened her eyes and blinked, what happened? She realised arms were wrapped around her body and she blushed as she felt Tarts hot breath on her neck (That sounds so bad XD E.n.) she felt his resting body against hers, she just kept going redder and redder she was about to scream when she turned her head around and saw Tart sleeping peacefully, his face a bit flustered, but it was getting better, she sighed in relief and smiled, she was glad that Tart was getting better, her face became more flustered as she noticed how fucking (sorry for language E.n.) cute Tart looked, his lips slightly parted, (OMEEGAWSH I'M ONLY 12 NEARLY 13! WHAT AM I DOING HERE TYPING THIS THINGS! DX E.n.) she leaned closer.

Batto gritted her teeth, "Tart…where are you…? Huh?" she spotted Kisshu speaking to a red/pink headed girl she used her sensitive hearing and eaves dropped

"Tart's gone missing!" Ichigo said worriedly, Kisshu nodded,

"I was going to ask if you saw him but guess you didn't can you help me find him?" Ichigo nodded but then stopped,

"Hey I remember something…" Kisshu looked back,

"What is it?" Ichigo looked up and replied,

"Well Pudding found out we were keeping this a secret from her, she got mad and ran off" Kisshu's eyes widened for a second but returned normal,

"Well le's go kitty!" Kisshu said as they both started running off Ichigo replying like always

"Don't call me kitty!", Batto put a index finger on her cheek with the tattoo on it,

"Looks like Kisshu's got a weakness for the girl, I usually hate humans but I guess I can do a little magic…now there's a possibility Tart is with a girl name Pudding right…? Damn I don't know how she looks like…." she smacked her forehead, "Damn it"

Pie had seen Lettuce and told her what happened she gasped and called Mint, who then called Zakuro and joined him to find Tart.

Pudding nose now touched Tarts she gulped and leaned a little bit closer, but at the end she backed away (CHICKEN DX E.n.), she sighed and slipped out gently out of his grasp and went to do some house chores

The next day Pudding came to work she was surrounded by the mew mews the apologized and told her what happened, she blinked and smiled sheeply as she scratched the side of her head,

"Oh yeah that, I found him in the park yesterday, he's at my house" all the girls hung their mouth open, they spent the all afternoon looking for him when he was at Pudding's house all along!

* * *

**Ex: Done~**

**Pudding: Did I almost kiss Tart in his sleep…? O.O**

**Tart: That's kinda…**

**Ex: Cute?**

**Tart: No, creepy**

**Ex: Gah -.- anyway sorry I took long to upload and I know it's short but blah~**

**Tart: I told you- gah forget it**

**Ex: ^^**


	8. Two kisses

**Tart: Yo**

**Pudding: Hellows~**

**Ex: YO BITCHES NYA!**

**Batto: …*Raises eye brow but then waves slightly at the readers* sorry for her *Points at me***

**Ex: D:**

**Tart and Pudding: *Staring at me and Batto* Can you start?**

**Ex: G-GAH FORGOT! ALSO I'M SORRY I DIDN'T UPLOAD BEFORE, MY B-DAY WAS ON THE 17TH AND THEN I GOT A LOT OF HOMEWORK AND STUFF!**

**Batto: Also this will be the last chapter so Ex-chan will try to make it long**

**Ex: Te-he~ Sorry guys if you guys wanted more but I'm going to be doing others stories too don't worry, also for me ending the stories I will be giving you guys a treat, it will be in the next 'chapter', so now for the last time in this story!**

**Ex,Batto, Tart and Pudding: Ex-chan/I don't own Tokyo Tokyo mew mew**

**Ex: Or I would've paired Ichigo with Kisshu, Tart with Pudding and had romantic scene's and maybe Pai and Lettuce~**

* * *

It had been about two days since Pudding took care of Tart, Kisshu and Pai would often come and visit the sick Tart but he finally got better.

Pudding came down stairs yawning when she saw that were Tart usually was asleep was empty, she blinked and looked around,

"Taru-Taru?" she called out as she went around the house searching for him, he finally saw him in the kitchen looking at everything there was in there, "Taru-Taru…?" Pudding asked surprised, Tart practically jumped out of skin,

"Y-yes?" he said shakily as he turned around, Pudding put her palm against his forehead and to her happiness he was back to normal,

"TARU-TARU! YOU'RE NOT SICK ANYMORE!" she said happily and hugged him,

"He he~ I'm awesome I know monkey girl" Pudding laughed at what Tart just said, Tart then looked away,

"Well, I got to go Pudding" he said as he went for the door, Pudding turned a bit sad,

"You will come visit me again right?" Tart gave her thumbs up,

"Only if you have anymore of those sweets I found monkey girl" Pudding nodded happily, Tart opened the door and went off, Pudding happily waved him off but when she looked forwards she saw Yuebin and her siblings, Yuebin saw her and smiled happily and went up to her and leaned down…

Tart had spotted Yuebin and Pudding's sibling going towards Pudding, he had an urge to hide and see what was going to happen, so he hid in a bush, his eyes widened as he saw Yuebin leaning down…

Yuebin's lip touched Pudding's lips, Pudding's eyes widened and tried to get away, but Yuebin wouldn't let her, she started having tears in her eyes, finally she was finally able to push him away.

Tart saw the kiss, his heart fell into two pieces, he ran off, something liquidly forming in his eyes…

"THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" Pudding shouted at Yuebin, the siblings stayed quiet from the shock,

"You agreed that the next time we saw each other I could kiss you on the lips" Yuebin said happily, he just got a punch in the face, he spit out blood, Pudding was filled with anger, she kicked him in the stomach, she started punching in the stomach, another punch after another, Yuebin coughed more and more blood, Pudding finally stopped and ran off crying, Yuebin stared as she left, he couldn't move from the pain, he then saw Pudding's sibling ganging up on him,

"You made Pudding cry…time for you to pay…" they all said in unison and jumped on him, Yuebin screamed… (Yay~ :D E.n.)

Pudding ran to the park and saw Tart, when Tart saw her, he left immediately, Pudding blinked confused and wiped away the tears in her eyes and started going after Tart, after a game of cat and mouse, Pudding was able to grab his arm,

"What's wrong Taru-Taru! Why are you running away from me-!" Tart wipped around to face her, tears dropped on the ground, Pudding's eyes widened,

"FUCK IT ALL PUDDING! I SAW YOU KISS THAT BASTARD! FINE BREAK MY HEART I DON'T CARE ANYMORE-!" he was grabbed by the t-shirt he borrowed from Pudding's boy siblings and pulled down, Pudding went on her tip toes…

Tart's eyes widened, everything around him and Pudding didn't matter now, his lips were touching Pudding's softly, he felt something moist against his cheek, he then saw Pudding crying.

"I-I love you Taru-Taru…please don't leave me…" Tart blinked and whispered before he hugged her,

"I won't…"

* * *

**Ex: THAT'S THE END!**

**Pudding and Tart: YAY WE KISSED!**

**Batto: Woah I was onlyin one chapter**

**Ex: Yeah, at the end you didn't have to pair anybody up ^^**

**Batto : Oh well I don't mind**

**Ex, Batto, Pudding and Tart: HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT~!**


End file.
